


Sol y Marte

by lactea



Series: Curando tus labios [2]
Category: Operación Triunfo (TV)
Genre: Multi, No pun intended, erasmus au, finales au, los pencos se han tocado los cojones durante todo el año, los triunfitos as mitología grecorromana, nerea saca su vena de escritora de fanfics
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-05-14 20:12:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14776482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lactea/pseuds/lactea
Summary: [Spin-off de Curando tus labios]Llegan los finales y Raoul y Agoney han estado demasiado... ocupados para leerse los libros de clase. Por suerte, Nerea se encargará de ponerlos, a su manera, al día de las historias mitológicas.





	Sol y Marte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este fic es un spin-off de mi otro fic Curando tus labios. No obstante, no hace falta saber nada del otro para poder leerlo; con saber que los triunfitos son universitarios de Erasmus en Inglaterra y que Nerea, Raoul y Agoney dan una clase sobre literatura grecorromana basta. Tampoco hace falta saber nada sobre mitología, porque lo necesario se explica en el mismo capítulo. 
> 
> ¡Espero que disfrutéis de la lectura!

Era finales de abril y hacía calor. No era el calor de Barcelona, pero Nerea en ningún momento hubiera sospechado que en Inglaterra a esas alturas fuera a hacer ese bochorno. El sol salía intermitentemente, depende del día, pero se hacía estar presente, sobre todo los mediodías cuando el grupo aprovechaba para hacer la pausa para comer tumbados en la hierba del campus. Testigo de la potencia de esos tímidos rayos era la cara de Raoul, que, sin necesidad de enfadarse o avergonzarse como era habitual, iba ahora permanentemente roja, haciéndole ocupar el primer puesto como burla del grupo. Había intentado parar la recurrente broma, pero lo único que había conseguido era incitarla aun más, porque cuando se cabreaba y los reprendía se ponía aun más colorado.

Nerea se abanicó con una de las hojas de apuntes que tenía preparada sobre la mesa de la ajetreada cafetería universitaria. Se había apropiado de uno de los sofás rinconeros del fondo, desde donde podía observar todo lo que pasaba, mientras esperaba a que Raoul y Agoney se dignaran a llegar. Desde la barra, Ricky le guiñó el ojo, mientras manipulaba la máquina de café italiana. Nerea sonrío y le saludó con la mano, pese a que ya había estado hablando diez minutos con él, cuando había llegado y se había pedido un café con leche y unos pastelitos de miel para merendar. Desde que Aitana se los había enseñado, se sentía una persona nueva, aunque a veces pensaba, sin preocuparse demasiado, en que al final le iba a pasar factura tanto azúcar. No obstante, el estrés de los exámenes que estaban por llegar le hacía tener más hambre que nunca y estos dulces se lo calmaban. Dio un pequeño mordisco, para aprovecharlo al máximo, y estaba en ello cuando los dos chicos aparecieron por la puerta del local.

—Bueno, ¡por fin os dignáis a llegar! —Nerea los recibió, algo mosqueada— Habíamos quedado hace un cuarto de hora.

—Nerea, mi niña, lo siento —Agoney se había abalanzado hacia ella y le comenzó a llenar de besos por toda la cara, en un intento por salir airoso de la situación—. Nos entretuvimos buscando el libro en la biblioteca.

—Ya —no pudo evitar mirarlos de arriba abajo, cosa que provocó que los dos enrojecieran levemente.

Raoul llevaba su sudadera amarilla en la mano y tenía el tupé despeinado, haciendo que varios de los mechones cayeran sobre su frente. Agoney, en cambio, tenía las manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón, como fingiendo despreocupación, sin darse cuenta de que tenía la bragueta ligeramente bajada. La catalana no quiso preguntar nada más; en cualquier otro momento hubiera pedido todos los detalles, pero el estrés de los exámenes que estaban por llegar le impedían descentrarse.

—Bueno, pues habéis perdido el tiempo buscando el libro para nada porque no lo vais a necesitar.

—Menos mal, porque realmente no lo hemos encontrado —Nerea fulminó a Raoul con la mirada, que la evitó por completo, tomando asiento a su lado en el sofá—. ¡La numeración de la biblioteca es rara de cojones, Nerea!

—Es cierto, yo en todo el año no fui capaz de encontrar un solo libro—salió en su defensa Agoney, sentándose frente a los dos rubios. El catalán no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, en agradecimiento, y le tendió la mano sobre la mesa, que el otro no dudó en alcanzar.

—El caso —Nerea puso los ojos en blanco y decidió ignorarlos y seguir con lo suyo—, no os hace falta el libro porque ya me he encargado yo de que no lo necesitéis.

Los dos chicos se quedaron en silencio, mirándola expectante. Con un dramático gesto de cabeza les indicó que le preguntaran sobre ello. A regañadientes, Raoul cedió a la ceremonia de Nerea:

—¿Qué has preparado?

—Me alegra que me lo preguntes —sonrió, triunfante. Con un rápido movimiento de manos, alzó todos los folios que había dispuesto sobre la mesa, juntándolos todos en un solo fardo. Agoney se inclinó hacia adelante para mirarlo más detalladamente, pero, con un brusco golpe, la chica dejó caer los papeles a la mesa otra vez, haciendo que casi se cayeran dentro de la taza—, os presento, Las Bacantes versión Erasmus.

Raoul y Agoney intercambiaron miradas no muy convencidas, mientras Nerea esperaba su reacción.

—Las Bacantes versión Erasmus… ¿A qué te refieres exactamente, Nerea?

Algo mosqueada con que los chicos no hubieran entendido a la primera su idea, la rubia aclaró:

—He reescrito Las Bacantes, la primera obra que os tengo que explicar, con vosotros y nuestros amigos como protagonistas para que la entendáis mejor.

—Oye, Nerea, y por qué no te dejas de rollos, hablamos de La Ilíada y punto —Raoul miró desesperanzado el fardo de folios.

—Porque no podemos utilizar ese libro en el final.

—¿Cómo que no? —Agoney se puso pálido, la rubia intuía que porque se había confiado en usar ese libro exclusivamente para el examen.

Nerea contó hasta tres y respiró hondo antes de contestar, intentando evitar pensar en qué momento se había ofrecido a intentar salvar el curso de semejantes pencos que ni se habían molestado en mirarse las pautas del examen.

—No, lo utilizamos ya en nuestro proyecto, ¿recuerdas? No podemos repetir en el examen contenido previamente usado.

—Pues menuda mierda —Raoul se echó para atrás en el sofá y metió las manos en el bolsillo de la sudadera.

— Además, nos tenemos que preparar por lo menos cuatro textos para el examen, así que no os valdría solamente con La Ilíada, de todas maneras —añadió, ignorando las quejas.

Nerea esbozó una sonrisa, que intentó ser alentadora, aunque desde fuera parecía más la de alguien al borde de un ataque de nervios. Y no era para menos, viendo el entusiasmo de sus dos alumnos. No obstante, esperaba que con cómo tenía preparadas las lecciones fuera a animarlos o que, por lo menos, les ayudara a prepararlos para el examen.

—Venga, chicos, no os desaniméis, que Las Bacantes es super divertida. Agoney, tú vas a ser Dioniso, el dios del vino, el éxtasis y el teatro; eres hijo del dios de los dioses, Zeus, y de la mortal Sémele, que murió por mirar a la forma divina de tu padre después de que ella misma se lo obligara a hacerlo, por las dudas que la diosa Hera había causado en ella por los celos que sentía.

—Sí, sí, Nerea, ya sé quién es Dioniso, te recuerdo que estudio Clásicas —la interrumpió Agoney, alentándola a que fuera al grano.

—Bueno, pero Raoul seguro que no sabe sobre los orígenes del personaje.

—Puedo vivir sin esa información, realmente.

—Os odio a los dos —digna, hizo el amago de ordenar y recoger los papeles y empezar a levantarse para irse—. Si no os gusta cómo os enseño la historia podéis preparáosla los dos juntitos, y por cada texto que os reviséis os podéis recompensar mutuamente, si no os saltáis la parte previa y pasáis directamente al premio, claro.

—Que no chiquitina, que queremos que nos lo enseñes tú.

—Venga va, Nerea, que sabes que estamos de broma —Raoul le acarició el brazo mientras tiraba suavemente de él hacia abajo, para hacerla sentarse otra vez en el sofá, mientras Agoney le ponía pucheros, gesto que la catalana nunca podía resistir. Por muy tentador que sonara el estudiar los dos solos, sabían que acabarían haciendo de todo menos estudiar, como bien decía Nerea.

—Está bien —resopló; se apretó la coleta, para que quedara más tirante, mientras volvía a ojear por encima sus apuntes. Les miró seriamente, alternando entre los dos cuando añadió—, pero ni se os ocurra volver a interrumpirme.

—Lo prometemos —dijeron en unísono, aunque los tres sabían que eso era imposible que pasara.

—Bueno, a lo que iba, tú Agoney eres el dios Dioniso y estás cabreado. Estás cabreado con Tebas, la ciudad que te vio nacer, porque afirman que tu madre mentía cuando decía que tu padre era Zeus y, por tanto, no creen que seas un dios. Y si estás cabreado con la ciudad y sus habitantes, con quién de verdad estás furioso es con su rey, Penteo, que literalmente te odia y hace campaña por desacreditar tu estatus como dios y se niega a hacerte ofrendas ni a rezarte ninguna oración.

—¿Y yo soy? —Raoul preguntó, aunque intuía por donde iba encaminando la historia Nerea.

—Tú eres, precisamente… Penteo —los miró expectantes, como esperando a la reacción del bombazo que había soltado, aunque no lo recibieran con tanto entusiasmo como ella esperaba.

—Pues nos debemos llevar genial, entonces —Agoney le sonrió con dulzura y el rubio le correspondió, con una sonrisa más propia del dios del Sol que de un mero mortal.

—Bueno, bueno, pero basta de estar encoñados, por favor —Nerea agitó las manos entre ellos, como para obstruir el contacto visual—. Esta no es una historia de amor feliz. En realidad, no es una historia de amor, aunque haya tensión sexual no resuelta entre vuestros personajes.

Ambos empezaban a intuir por qué Nerea, entre las más de diez obras del temario, había elegido Las Bacantes como una de las que iban a usar para el examen.

—Antes de empezar tenéis que saber cómo se llaman los personajes.

—Nerea, ya los has dicho, Dioniso y Penteo —ésta chasqueó la lengua.

—Muy bien, espavilat, pero no voy a llamarlos así que si no no os enteráis de cómo va la historia; es una adaptación, al fin y al cabo —Raoul fue a protestar, pero Agoney se rascó la ceja y lo miró, como indicándole que se abstuviera de comentar—. Tú Agoney eres Agoniso.

—¿Agoniso? ¿En serio, Nerea? —la chica, sin hacer caso a su comentario, añadió.

—Y tu personaje Raoul es Rape.

Al catalán se le heló la sonrisa con sorna que le había surgido a raíz del nombre del canario y a éste, en cambio, le dio tal ataque de risa que varios estudiantes de las mesas de alrededor se giraran a ver el origen de semejante escándalo. Tras unos buenos minutos en los que intentaba parar en vano, porque le volvía a entrar la risa floja, Agoney logró parar por fin, y dejó que Nerea resumiera, tras secarse las lágrimas.

—Me tienes que estar vacilado, Nerea. ¿Rape? ¿Rape como el pescado?

—No te quejes que el resto de combinaciones eran aun más feas.

—A ver, déjame ver la lista de nombres —Nerea le pasó la hoja para que la—: Cafred, Jasias, Miave. ¿Habías fumado de la maría de Amaia al reescribir la historia?

—Chiquitina, no te podemos tomar en serio si usas estos nombres —Agoney intentó mostrar seriedad, aunque se moría de ganas de reírse ante la situación tan surrealista que estaba viviendo.

—Vale, vosotros ganáis. Uso tu nombre, Raoul, y el del resto, pero luego miraos la lista de personajes, no vaya a ser que luego en el examen pongáis otros nombres —resignada, Nerea le pasó otra copia de la lista a Agoney, mientras el catalán seguía escudriñando la suya y murmurando los diferentes nombres—. El tuyo Ago me hace demasiada gracia y queda bien, así que ese sí que lo voy a mantener así.

Agoney se encogió de hombros, tenía que admitir que el nombre tenía ingenio y no le molestaba.

—Bueno, ¿me vais a dejar empezar de una vez? Que a este paso nos cierran la cafetería y no hemos ni empezado.

Los dos chicos asintieron; Raoul dejó por fin la lista en la mesa, todavía con gesto incrédulo y Agoney gesticuló “exagerado" mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos. Este frunció los labios en una sonrisa que pretendía fingir molestia pero era demasiado sincera como para ocultar la verdad. Nerea, mientras daba un mordisco a uno de los pastelitos de miel, puso los ojos en blanco. Al ver que no paraban de sonreírse y ser unos moñas, decidió empezar el relato.

 

La historia transcurría frente al palacio real de Tebas; en la fachada, dos puertas: una grandiosa hacia los aposentos reales y otra más sencilla y tosca hacia los establos que servían, a su vez, de prisión. Protegidas por vides, a un lado del palacio se encontraban las ruinas de un edificio que había sido quemado, junto con un altar, la tumba de Sémele. Agoniso entró en escena. El dios había tomado la forma de un joven de unos veinte años, de pelo rizado y largo que caía a ambos lados de su cara y delgado, poco musculoso para un joven de aquella época. Sus ojos oscuros estaban enmarcados por unas gruesas líneas de lápiz negro y con una corona de hiedra mantenía el pelo en su sitio. La capa de leopardo que colgaba a sus espaldas imitaba, ondeante, cada uno de sus movimientos como si de su sombra se tratara, mientras que con una mano agarraba su tirso, una especie de cetro hecho con un tallo de hinojo y con adornos de hiedra en la punta. Se paseaba con asombrosa calma frente del palacio de Tebas, aunque de vez en cuando explotaba con repentinos gestos teatrales que avecinaban la tormenta que estaba a apunto de estallar.

—¡Volví, mortales! ¿Me echasteis de menos? Soy Agoniso, hijo de Zeus. Volví a la Tebas que me vio nacer. Dejadme que os cuente un secreto, secreto de Agoniso: quizás no me reconozcáis porque he cambiado mi aspecto divino por esto, un cuerpo de hombre mortal —se pasó las manos por el cuerpo— ¿No está mal, para ser mortal, verdad? Estas ruinas que veis ahí —dijo, señalando las ruinas— son la tumba de mi difunta madre; una vez esto fue su hogar.

El dios se había acercado al derruido edificio y se había agachado; extendió la mano hacia la piedra y una de las vides se movió hacia él, primero amenazante hasta que pareció reconocerlo y lo rozó, casi como acariciándolo. Las ruinas emitían un suave brillo, casi imperceptible por las plantas que las ocultaban. Agoniso adentró la mano en la maleza, que le hizo paso hasta que logró tocar la superficie calcinada. Sus dedos repasaron la rugosidad de la piedra, que se iluminó con más intensidad cuando sintió el tacto del dios, como si estuviera dándole la bienvenida a un viejo amigo. Se recreó unos segundos más en el momento, susurrando algo inaudible, para luego volverse a levantar y girarse hacia la audiencia imaginaria.

—Estas ruinas son la prueba de que el fuego de Zeus nunca muere, prueba de que la crueldad divina de Hera hacia mi madre todavía está latente. Por lo menos me alegra que Alfred construyera este recinto sagrado en honor a su hija. Yo mismo me he encargado de que nadie pueda adentrarse en él y masacrarlo, ocultándolo y protegiéndolo con estas vides.

Agitando el tirso en el aire, empezó a andar en círculos, como hablando para sí mismo:

—Mi reinado empezó lejos de aquí, en las costas Persas, donde mi arte y mi vino fueron muy bien recibidos. En Asia ya me reconocen como a un dios. Ahora he vuelto a Tebas para hacer lo mismo en Grecia, para hacer que las mujeres… —enarcó las cejas— y los hombres sientan la llama del gozo feroz en sus cuerpos. ¿Para qué, os preguntaréis?

Se paró en seco y la sonrisa burlona que había adornado su rostro hasta entonces se congeló en una mueca que hubiera atemorizado hasta al más valiente de los soldados de Tebas. Posó el tirso en el suelo y se apoyó en la punta, sujetándolo con las dos manos como si estuviera canalizando toda su rabia en él.

—He venido a acabar con las mentiras que las hermanas de mi madre propagaron sobre ella —la rabia con la que decía las palabras había hecho que sus ojos se convirtieran en dos sombras oscuras, delatando su lado divino—, la acusaron de mentir sobre la identidad de mi padre, decían que mi padre era un hombre corriente, que mi abuelo Alfred le había hecho mentir y decir que Zeus la había dejado embarazada. Afirmaban que mi madre murió porque Zeus la mató por blasfemar.

La sonrisa volvió al rostro de Agoniso, pero esta vez a nadie se le hubiera ocurrido sonreírle de vuelta.

—Ya no lo hacen. Ahora son ellas las que sufren. Hice que mi frenesí las volviera locas —se incorporó y con el tirso apuntó hacia las montañas tras el palacio—; ahora vagan por las montañas, vestidas con mis trajes sagrados y alteradas por mi poder. Ellas y todas las mujeres de Tebas. Ahora la ciudad esta vacía de mujeres, solo de mujeres, y yo controlo su locura. Todas ellas, ricas o pobres, han escalado las montañas de roca y ahora descansan, mirando el cielo azul. Les guste o no, el pueblo debe aprender a la perfección todos los misterios y los ritos que tengo por enseñar. Cuando vean de lo que mi poder es capaz se darán cuenta de que mi madre decía la verdad y de que soy el dios que ella concibió con Zeus.

En plena éxtasis de su discurso, agitó levemente el tirso en el aire, haciendo que las vides de las ruinas oscilaran y en alguna de ellas florecieran algunos brotes.

—Alfred ya no es rey, ha abdicado y cedido el trono a su nieto —Agoniso puso los ojos en blanco al pensar en él—, mi primo Raoul. Me odia, me ha nombrado como el dios al que más le gustaría enfrentarse —resopló—. Irónico, porque luego va diciendo que no soy un dios y no me ofrece libaciones, cosa que si hace a otros dioses. Tampoco me nombra en sus oraciones.

Se giró hacia el palacio y apuntó con el tirso hacia una de las ventanas grandes, como si detrás de ellas se ocultara el rey y fuera a escuchar sus planes.

—Así que, lo que va a suceder a continuación es mi manera de mostrarle a él y a Tebas de que yo nací siendo un dios. Cuando me veneren como me merezco, ya me iré a otra tierra para sorprenderles con mi divinidad. Y si osan combatir contra mí, bueno —esbozó una pequeña sonrisa— se las tendrán que ver con el dios Agoniso y sus ménades.

Soltó el tirso, que se quedó parado en el aire como si una mano invisible lo sujetara y dio dos palmadas. Tras un silencio incómodo en el que nada sucedió, y Agoniso murmuró un "realmente a menudas escogí para que fueran mi coro,” volvió a aplaudir. Esta vez, un murmullo que se hacía más audible a medida que la fuente del ruido se acercaba respondió a su llamada. Algo más despacio de lo que el dios hubiera deseado, un grupo de mujeres, el coro, liderado por Amaia, apareció, por fin, del bosque que rodeaba el palacio.

—Mis ménades, bienvenidas —Agoniso le tendió la mano a la corifea, que con un frenesí inhumano cortó con la distancia que los separaba y se agachó para besárselas—. Os dejo con la audiencia, entretenedla mientras yo voy a bailar con las Bacantes que me esperan en la montaña.

 

Y con eso Agoniso salió corriendo, feliz como un niño chico con su plan y dejando a las seis ménades solas mirándose las unas a las otras, sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

—Y ahora, ¿qué hacemos? —Aitana preguntó y todas se giraron hacia la líder, Amaia, que empezó a tocarse el pelo, nerviosa.

—Ay, qué agobio, bua, no sé, qué horror. Yo no firmé para esto, yo solo quería beber vino y bailar.

—Chicas, ¿no les ha parecido que Agoniso nos está reemplazando por las mujeres de Tebas?

—Bueno, cariño, no sé qué esperabas ya sabes como son los dioses, caprichosos —Mimi contestó a Ana, mientras le acariciaba el brazo.

Thalía se había alejado un poco del grupo a observar las ruinas mientras las otras hablaban y se puso a tararear, mientras acariciaba las vides.

—Hoy te espera la revolución Agonal —Amaia se giró rápidamente hacia Thalía, que había cantado lo suficientemente alto como para que la corifea lo oyera.

—Thalía, ¡repite eso! —esta la miró, sin comprender, pero obedeció.

—Hoy te espera la revolución Agonal —Amaia asintió y sonrió, Marina fue a preguntar algo un momento pero ésta la hizo callar con un gesto de manos, como pidiéndole que le dejara pensar un momento.

Empezó a tararear la melodía que Thalía había comenzado mientras las chicas la miraban atentas. Amaia se giró un momento, y como intentando que la audiencia imaginaria no las escuchara, hizo que el resto del coro se girara con ella hacia el palacio y empezaron a cuchichear.

Después de varios minutos hablando, Amaia asintió y se dieron la vuelta todas a la vez, formando una línea las seis chicas, menos recta de lo que esperaban. Thalía y Amaia, cada una en una esquina, se miraron para coordinar el compás y con un gesto de manos marcaron la entrada al resto.

 _No hay nadie aquí, con nosotras en la calle_  
_No hay nadie aquí, en el palacio de Tebas_  
_Acercaos aquí, callad todos un momento_  
_Escuchad el nombre de Agoniso_  
_Y hace días que sabes que no,_  
_que el rey Raoul no tiene la razón_  
_([καλά, ει εσείς έτοιμοι να πάτε?](https://translate.google.com/#el/en/%CE%BA%CE%B1%CE%BB%CE%AC,%20%CE%B5%CE%B9%20%CE%B5%CF%83%CE%B5%CE%AF%CF%82%20%CE%AD%CF%84%CE%BF%CE%B9%CE%BC%CE%BF%CE%B9%20%CE%BD%CE%B1%20%CF%80%CE%AC%CF%84%CE%B5?))_  
_Tú que rechazaste dar tu alma y cuerpo a Baco_  
_Que no quisiste bailar en su ritual_  
_Que negaste que Agoniso fuera un dios_  
_Hoy te espera la revolución Agonal_

Durante toda la canción las chicas habían bailado cada una como había podido, algunas más motivadas que otras y en general descoordinadas, pero Agoniso las había reclutado por cómo cantaban y bebían, el baile era secundario. Para el final, en esa organización previa de dos minutos, habían acordado levantar un brazo, pero no habían concretado cuál y cada una levantó la que vio conveniente, resultando en un final un poco… cuadro.

 

Aitana estaba todavía recuperando el aliento de cantar y bailar, cuando un hombre mayor salió del interior del castillo, aplaudiendo con una sonrisa enorme.

—¡Bravo! ¡Magnífico! ¡Años invirtiendo en las artes de Tebas y por fin gracias al dios Agoniso tenemos un coro digno! —el antiguo rey, Alfred, vistiendo una túnica idéntica a la que las chicas llevaban, propia del séquito del dios del vino, las miraba, con los ojos brillantes de ilusión.

Antes de que las chicas pudieran contestar, otra voz de hombre irrumpió en escena, y les permitió hacerse a un lado sin que el noble se percataran de su ausencia.

—¡Alfred, amigo! —el profeta Juan Antonio salió del mismo sitio del bosque de donde minutos antes habían aparecido las mujeres, vistiendo la misma túnica que el rey y el coro.

—¡Juanan, hermano! —los hombres se fundieron en un abrazo— Te he llamado porque necesito tu ayuda: tenemos que hacer que la gente de Tebas conozca el poder de mi nieto Agoniso. Para ello necesito que tú, como profeta que eres, me guíes al campamento del dios.

—No va a ser tarea fácil, la gente de Tebas es bastante incredule —el profeta asintió, serio—. Pero no te preocupes que yo te ayudo.

—¡Muchas gracias, amigo! —Alfred se tiró a los brazos de Juan Antonio otra vez— Desde que Agoniso ha vuelto me siento frenético, incansable, podría bailar hasta que las luces se apagaran.

—Yo me siento igual, más joven que nunca y listo para darlo todo.

—¿Crees que alguien más de Tebas querrá bailar con nosotros?

—No, Alfred, somos los únicos cuerdos en una ciudad loca —al oír esto, el antiguo rey se entristeció un poco, y el profeta le acarició la espalda, en un intento de consolarlo.

—Bueno, no nos entretengamos más aquí, entonces. Toma mi mano.

Alfred le tendió la mano y Juan Antonio se la cogió, con una gran sonrisa, feliz de poder compartir esta experiencia con su amigo.

—Amigo, no me oirás poner en duda a ningún dios, menos si ese dios resulta ser tu nieto. Nuestros ancestros nos han enseñado a respetarlos, les Tebanes deberían seguir tu ejemplo.

—Ya no me hacen caso porque no soy el rey. Hablando del rey de Tebas… Por ahí viene.

Alfred señaló hacia la puerta del palacio. Raoul salía del interior, acompañado por un séquito de amigos y sirvientes. Demasiado inmerso en la conversación, no se percató de la presencia de los dos ancianos.

—La crisis tenía que empezar cuando estaba fuera. Porque no tengo suficiente con que me digan que soy demasiado joven y bajito para ser rey.

Raoul empezó a dar vueltas frente a las puertas del palacio, con movimientos casi idénticos a los que el dios Agoniso había dado un rato antes, solo que con actitud más nerviosa. Sus acompañantes lo seguían por detrás, mientras él hablaba.

—¿Cómo no me habéis dicho antes que se ha venido un mal que hace que las mujeres huyan de sus hogares y se vayan al monte, alegando estar poseídas por el "dios" Agoniso? —se paró en seco, con el ceño fruncido y casi hizo tropezar a todo el séquito que llevaba detrás— ¿Desde cuando mi primo es un dios? Venga ya, por favor.

Volvió a retomar el paso. Toda la comitiva lo seguía, atento, pero él parecía estar más hablando para ordenar sus pensamientos que para que sus consejeros le ayudaran.

—Que están follando por todas las esquinas y alegan que son ofrendas al nuevo dios; si es que ya lo ha dicho mi madre siempre que Agoniso y su madre Sémele son las ovejas negras de la familia —se dirigió por primera vez a sus cohortes y les hizo con la mano un gesto como escribiendo en aire—. Anotad en la lista: traer a las mujeres descarriadas de la montaña de vuelta a Tebas.

Finalmente, se paró quieto junto a las ruinas de la casa y con la mano indicó a los sirvientes que dejaran de seguirlo. Empezó a susurrar, esta vez para asegurarse de que nadie lo escuchara.

—Ahora para colmo dicen que también ha aparecido un extranjero que viene de Lydia en Tebas, un adulador de pelo largo y rizado, toda la corte dice que tiene pelazo. Y que además huele muy bien. Dicen que con solo su mirada embauca y promete más goce de Afrodita del que nadie podría soportar. Venga por favor que son solo unos ojos.

Sin que él se percatara, las vides de las ruinas junto a las que él estaba se habían ido movimiento en su dirección, para captar mejor el sonido.

—El extraño esto, el extraño lo otro, que si un ritual por la mañana, que si un poco de vino por la noche… tiene a todas las mujeres detrás de él. ¡Estoy harto! —en medio del acalorado soliloquio, Raoul dio un manotazo al aire, haciendo que las ramas, asustadas, volvieran a su sitio— Ya veremos quién ríe el último cuando ese desconocido esté en mi cárcel y yo haga que le corten la cabeza; esa varita con la que va siempre dejará de latir y ya no podrá ondear el pelazo más. Já.

Triunfante, sonrió para sí mismo, pero casi se atraganta con su propia saliva al darse cuenta de que Alfred y Juan Antonio habían escuchado todo lo que había dicho. Lo miraban maravillados, en tanto que el joven rey empezaba a tomar el color rojo de las túnicas de los ancianos.

—¡Abuelo Alfred! ¡Juan Antonio! ¡Anda! Qué casualidad, no os esperaba pero ya estamos todos aquí —forzó una risa falsa, para luego mirarlos de arriba abajo y enarcar una ceja—. Ay, abuelo, cómo duele ver a la gente mayor perder facultades. Por favor, yayo, quítate la corona hiedra y suelta esa varita —Raoul se cruzó de brazos al ver que el antiguo rey no le hacía caso—. Juan Antonio seguro que esto ha sido tu influencia, promoviendo un dios nuevo solo para hacerte rico, vendiendo profecías de pájaros y leyendo el futuro a través de vísceras de animales. Si no fueras tan débil te encerraría en el establo con las Bacantes por promover esos rituales indecentes.

Amaia, que hasta entonces había estado, junto con el resto del coro, escondida tras unos árboles, saltó de detrás de uno en defensa de Agoniso y del profeta, incapaz de mantenerse callada ante las duras palabras del rey.

—¡Eso es blasfemia! Raoul estás desdeñando a los dioses y a Alfred, ¿por qué el hijo de la Susi quiere humillar a su propia gente?

Juan Antonio le hizo un gesto de agradecimiento a la chica y le indicó que le dejara a él ofrecer su conocimiento como profeta y anciano al joven rey:

—Raoul, un buen rey debe aprender a argumentar. Tú hablas con pasión y eso te hace parecer grandioso, pero te falta algo: inteligencia —Juan Antonio paró con un gesto de manos a Raoul, que ya se disponía a interrumpirlo—. Alguien que intenta persuadir con un discurso agresivo, pero calmado es una amenaza para su pueblo si sus argumentos no son sensatos. ¿El nuevo dios del que tú tanto te burlas? Ni yo mismo, el mejor profeta de mi generación, puede predecir el poder tan desmesurado que tendrá en toda Grecia.

Juan Antonio respiró hondo y Alfred le dio un pequeño apretón en el codo, para animarlo a continuar.

—El éxtasis en el que están las Bacantes gracias a este dios facilita las visiones. Puede que cuando Agoniso se les mete en el cuerpo estén completamente idas, pero lo que dicen es verdad. Créeme, Raoul, no todo se puede gobernar con fuerza bruta. Tu menté está llena de mariposas. Más te valdría abrazar a este dios.

Alfred sonreía orgulloso de su amigo, mientras que su nieto parecía que iba a estallar de la ira, con los puños cerrados, intentando no abalanzarse sobre el anciano profeta.

—Ah, y una última cosa —Raoul se mordió el interior del moflete— eso que parece que es lo que más te preocupa, el sexo, no es malo. Agoniso solo hace que la gente sienta lo que es natural sentir. Ahora, si nos permites, Alfred y yo, aunque te parezca ridículo, nos vamos a poner su hiedra y vamos a bailar. ¿Un par de viejos locos? ¡Sin duda! Pero si hemos de bailar, por dios que bailaremos. No voy a rechazar a un dios por muchos que me intentes acribillar con argumentos. La rabia te posee más que la locura a nosotros y ninguna medicina logrará curarte. Aunque sí que hay otra cosa que creo que te curará.

Por un momento, todos se quedaron callados. Alfred pensó en decir algo a su nieto, que por un momento había perdido el color, aunque pronto empezó a enrojecer otra vez, la rabia inundándole en oleadas. Amaia, que se había sentado en el suelo y había escuchado con la boca abierta al anciano, empezó a aplaudir, ensimismada.

—Bua, Juan Antonio, qué bien hablas a pesar de ser un profeta de Apolo. Seguro que él estaría de acuerdo en que Agoniso es un dios poderoso.

Alfred, viendo que su nieto estaba al punto del colapso nervioso, se acercó hacia él, en un intento de tranquilizarlo.

—Escucha a Juan Antonio, hijo mío. Tiene razón. No des la espalda a nuestros ancestros; céntrate y empieza a pensar como el rey que eres. Aunque Agoniso no sea un dios real, proclámalo como tal: tómalo como una mentira piadosa —Alfred le dio una mano al joven, mientras que con la otra le agarró de la barbilla, obligándole a mirarle a los ojos—. Tu tía Sémele se convierte entonces en la madre de un dios y la gente empezará a venerarla, trayendo prestigio a toda nuestra familia. Acuérdate de tu primo Cepeda; fue presumiendo de que podía superar a Artemisa en la caza y mira cómo acabó: devorado por sus propios perros. No fue una gran pérdida familiar, pero la tuya sí lo sería —todavía cogiendo a Raoul de la mano, el emérito se quitó con la mano que tenía libre la corona de hiedra de la cabeza y se la tendió—. Toma, déjame que te ceda la corona otra vez, honremos a Agoniso juntos.

Raoul, que hasta entonces no había reaccionado en ninguna de las intervenciones, salvo con sus cambios de color, se apartó bruscamente de su abuelo.

—¡No me toques, no me toques con esa corona! —la voz del joven rey se había elevado hasta un tono que a Alfred le recordó a las épocas en las que al todavía príncipe le estaba cambiando la voz y no podía evitar hablar con gallos. De un manotazo, tiró la corona que su abuelo agarraba y está flotó hasta al suelo, como si alguien hubiera encargado al viento que le ayudara a posarse con delicadeza— Iros, iros con las Bacantes y con Agoniso, pero a mí dejadme en paz. Ya me voy a encargar yo de que la fuente de donde sacáis estas estupideces con las que intentáis convencerme sea castigada.

Con un gesto de manos ordenó a su séquito, que hasta entonces había permanecido alejado fuera de la conversación entre nobles, que se acercara.

—Romped el altar de Agoniso, destruidlo, hacedlo escombros —dijo, dirigiéndose a varios de los soldados, mientras señalaba las ruinas— echad sus lazos de hiedra al aire y dejad que el viento se los lleve, le voy a dar donde más les dolerá. El resto patrullad la ciudad hasta que encontréis a ese extraño de pelo rizado que enardece a las mujeres de Tebas. Lo quiero arrestado, con las manos atadas aquí, delante del palacio.

Con una sonrisa final, se giró y empezó a caminar hacia el castillo y los soldados lo tomaron como una orden para ponerse en marcha. A sus espaldas, Juan Antonio le gritó, para que lo oyera:

—¡Estás loco! No sabes el peligro que tienen tus palabras. Antes he dicho que eras un irresponsable, pero me equivocaba. Estás desquiciado. Alfred, haz el favor de rezar por este joven. Tebas y él lo necesitarán. Debemos irnos, apóyate en mí y caminemos juntos al refugio de Agoniso y las Bacantes; enseñémosle al hijo de Zeus que somos su esclavos y quizás nosotros todavía tengamos esperanza.

Los dos ancianos comenzaron a andar, sosteniéndose mutuamente. Los soldados que habían empezado la tarea de destruir el antiguo hogar de Sémele se peleaban con las vides que oponían resistencia a sus ataques. Sin embargo, ni la magia de un dios podía proteger a las finas plantas ante los afilados filos de las espadas del ejército Tebano.

 

—Madre mía, madre mía, madre mía la que se ha liado —Thalía salió a trompicones de entre los árboles hacia donde estaba Amaia, con la respiración entrecortada de los nervios y acariciándose el pelo de la coleta, nerviosa.

—La que se ha liado y la que se va a liar, que esto no ha hecho más que empezar —intervino Marina, señalando a los soldados que, una vez habían acabado con las plantas, se disponían a destruir la piedra refulgente.

—No se preocupen, Agoniso no dejará que esto quede así.

—A mí me da un poco de pena Raoul, el chiquillo va a morir. ¿Cuánto creéis que le queda de vida? Yo le doy dos horas —Aitana se cubrió la boca horrorizada ante la pregunta de Mimi—, a ver, Aitana, seamos realistas, va a morir, ¿no has visto lo que ha hecho el rey con sus plantitas?

—Bua, menos mal que estamos de su lado. Cuando se enfada Agoniso da mucho miedo, parece un demonio más que un dios—Amaia enfatizó sus palabras abriendo mucho los ojos.

—Yo es que sigo sin entender porque el rey de Tebas no quiere aceptar a Agoniso como dios, si se vive muy bien bailando, bebiendo vino y… —Mimi le guiñó un ojo a Ana y esta le devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa coqueta— disfrutando, en general.

—Agoniso nos dijo que Raoul debe ser el tonto de su familia, solo por detrás de su primo el idiota ese que murió por meterse con Artemisa.

—Bua, Artemisa, de pequeña estaba super encoñada de ella.

—¿De Artemisa? Pero si es la diosa virgen—Mimi se rió ante el inocente comentario de Aitana.

—Aitana, cariño, Artemisa es bollera de toda la vida, eso se sabe. Lo de que es virgen solo lo piensan los machotes que se piensan que pierdes la virginidad cuando te meten una po… —Mimi se refrenó al ver la cara de Ana, que la reprendía silenciosamente por su lenguaje—cuando te penetran.

—¿Y eso no es así?

Marina suspiró, en tanto que la rubia se empezó a frotar el tabique nasal, intentando invocar una paciencia que no tenía.

—¿En qué momento se le ocurrió a Agoniso admitir a la hetera?

—¡Mimi!

—Joder Ana, es que llevo razón, coño.

—A ver, no os peleéis chicas —Thalía intentó calmar la situación—, lo importante aquí ahora es avisar a Agoniso de los planes de Raoul.

—Seguro que está al corriente ya —Marina señaló la hiedra marchita en el suelo.

Amaia se acercó hacia donde todavía minutos antes las ruinas de la antigua morada de Sémele se habían erigido. Los soldados ya habían finalizado con su trabajo y solamente habían dejado atrás un montón de polvo gris y los restos de la hiedra que había intentado proteger los escombros de la violencia en vano.

—Jo, me da mucha pena ver el altar hecho trizas y las plantas muertas. Con lo bueno que es Agoniso no se merece esto. Él solo quiere que ahoguemos nuestras penas en vino.

—Y que foll… Ana no me mires así que no sé cómo decirlo sin parecer un profeta, ¿copulemos? Pues no, y quiere que follemos también, con todas las letras.

—¡Por ahí viene! —Thalía señaló hacia un extremo del palacio, donde una tropa de soldados había aparecido de la zona montañosa, liderada por una mujer con unas sandalias de plataforma y una armadura que le marcaba la cintura.

 

La chica rubia caminaba con paso seguro hacia el palacio, con la coleta en la que tenía recogido el pelo botando de un lado para otro, seguida por dos hombres que mantenían a Agoniso en su forma humana atado de manos. El dios, al ver a sus acompañantes observando la escena junto a su ya derruido altar les guiñó el ojo, indicándoles que tenía todo bajo control. Raoul, alertado por algún sirviente, salió del interior de su castillo.

—Jefe, ya lo tenemos, menuda pieza nos has hecho cazar, aunque no puso resistencia, ¿a que no, chiquillo? —la mujer le dio una palmada en la espalda a Agoniso, pero este simplemente esbozó una sonrisa que hizo estremecerse a Raoul— En verdad, prácticamente él se echó a nosotros diciendo “llevadme a donde Raoul.” Que Raoul, yo todavía no entiendo por qué lo estamos haciendo, a mí el chiquillo me ha parecido majo, ya le dije yo que estaba cumpliendo ordenes pero que no me gustan. Jefe, a mí esto me huele a chamusquina, las mujeres que encadenaste en el establo vuelven a estar libres por el monte buscando a Agoniso, su dios.

Raoul la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, pidiéndole con la mirada que callara y se fuera, que su trabajo ahí había terminado. Habían crecido juntos, pero eso no significaba que Mireya no fuera una subordinada más.

—Vale, vale, jefe, lo pillo, es todo tuyo ahora.

Mireya dio una orden a los dos soldados que agarraban a Agoniso para que soltaran las cuerdas que mantenían sus manos atadas y luego le dio un ligero empujón en la espalda, para que se aproximara a su jefe. Después, se alejaron lo suficientemente lejos como para dejarles intimidad a los dos hombres, pero lo suficientemente cerca como para poder actuar en caso de que la cosa se pusiera fea.

Raoul empezó a andar rodeando a Agoniso, observándolo en silencio. El dios en su forma humana, simplemente miró hacia el frente sonriendo, dejándose ser observado. La serenidad casi inhumana que el chico parecía poseer a pesar de estar arrestado y con muchas posibilidades de morir hizo que un escalofrío recorriera el cuerpo del joven rey. Por fin, éste se paró en frente del reo y comenzó a hablar:

—Eres atractivo, extranjero. Por lo menos para las mujeres —se apresuró a rectificar—. Es por eso que estás aquí, en Tebas, ¿verdad? Claro que lo es, mira cómo caen tus rizos en las mejillas —se acercó hacia él y, sin romper el contacto visual, alzó la mano hacia la cara del moreno, aunque sin llegar a tocarle. Era más bajito que él, pero tenía un físico más musculado y listo para la guerra que la forma humana de Agoniso, fina y delicada—. "Mira qué pelazo, tócame,” parece estar diciendo.

Antes de volver a dejar caer su brazo, rozó levemente la piel del chico, cosa que provocó que él mismo se estremeciera, en vez del dios, que permaneció impasible ante el gesto del rey.

—¿Quién eres? ¿De dónde vienes? —Agoniso se hizo de rogar, alzando una ceja— Contesta, es una orden.

—Probablemente no lo conozcas.

—Tu acento es curioso, ¿vienes de Asia?

—Sí, de las montañas de Lydia.

El rey pareció conformarse con esa respuesta y siguió con su interrogatorio.

—Y esos rituales tuyos con los que has enloquecido a la gente de Tebas… ¿quién los ordena?

—Agoniso, el hijo de Zeus, los coordina él mismo.

—¿A través de ti? —enarcó una ceja— ¿Se te apareció en sueños o lo tuviste frente a ti?

—Frente a mí —Agoniso esbozó una media sonrisa— me dio el poder de hacer rituales.

—Háblame sobre esos rituales.

—No te lo puedo contar, no eres uno de los nuestros.

Raoul, cada vez más intrigado, se llevó las manos a la boca, retomando un hábito que se juró dejar atrás cuando lo coronaron rey, pues dejaba ver al enemigo que sentías nerviosismo por su presencia.

—Y esos rituales, ¿en qué consisten?

—Eso solo lo podemos saber nosotros; pero es una información muy útil —Agoniso realmente estaba disfrutando el crisparle los nervios al idiota de su primo.

—Tus palabras vacías no hacen más que darme motivos para querer saber más.

—No podrías aguantar el ritmo… de información.

—¿Cómo es? —se apresuró a añadir— El dios, me refiero.

—Yo no te lo puedo decir; lo único que diré es que puede tomar el aspecto de cualquiera.

—Empiezas a hablar, pero tus palabras no me dicen nada.

—Eso es porque el verdadero conocimiento atonta a los necios.

Agoniso soltó una risa suave, que hizo que se le erizara la piel a Raoul. Le daban ganas de agarrarle del cuello al insolente chico y ponerle contra la pared, aunque no sabía muy bien cómo seguiría esa acción.

—Pagarás caro usar tu lengua para hablar con insolencia a un rey.

—Y tú verás que provocar a un dios puede costarte el mismo precio.

—Para ir disfrazado como un cura de Agoniso que es todo paz, amor y vino suenas poco pacífico, pero seguro que son solo habladurías y no va más allá.

—Dime tú cómo me vas a castigar, ¿serás muy duro conmigo? —Raoul, que hasta entonces había intentado aguantarle el ritmo a las respuestas del dios se quedó sin habla por un momento.

—Primero voy a hacer que te corten tus maravillosos rizos—contestó cuando por fin se rompió un silencio que parecía que había durado horas y en el que la tensión se podría haber cortado tan fácilmente como los soldados se habían deshecho de las vides con sus espadas.

Raoul se giró para evitar que Agoniso se fijara aun más en el color que su cara había tomado y llamó a Mireya, que con paso ligero se aproximó a ellos. Le indicó que, con la daga que portaba en su cinto, le cortara al otro joven los rizos que caían rebeldes sobre sus mejillas. Ésta dudó y estuvo a punto de protestar; sin embargo, al ver el semblante serio de su superior supo que más le valía acatar. Después de susurrarle un “lo siento” al preso, le cortó el pelo con cuidado, pero con cuchilladas precisas. El dios se mostró impasible ante este acto, su única reacción mirarle a los ojos a Raoul mientras la chica se deshacía uno a uno de sus rizos que caían al suelo, imitando a las vides que yacían muertas a pocos metros de ahí. Una vez el moreno se quedó con apenas una mata de mechones cortados de manera imprecisa, Mireya volvió a retirarse y dejó a los dos chicos solos otra vez.

—Ahora, dame tu varita —Raoul le tendió la mano de manera amenazante, dispuesto a quitársela con violencia, pero para su sorpresa el chico la depositó con cuidado en su pequeña mano.

—Tómala, es el tirso que el mismo Agoniso usa —Raoul cogió la vara de hiedra y la sopesó entre sus manos con delicadeza, sintiendo de pronto que estaba usando algo que no lo pertenecía. Cuando por fin dio la última orden, titubeó, inseguro:

—Ya… ya te podemos encarcelar —con un gesto de manos hizo que los guardias se acercaran otra vez—. Atadlo y poned a varios centinelas vigilando en la entrada.

—Cuando quiera irme, que sepas que Agoniso me liberará —el chico le advirtió, mientras los soldados volvían a atarle las muñecas con cuerdas—. Está tan cerca que ve con sus propios ojos lo que estás haciendo.

—¿Y si está tan cerca por qué no lo veo? ¿Donde está tu dios?

—Está justo aquí, donde estoy yo; eres incapaz de verlo porque no tienes fe en él.

Rojo de la ira, Raoul lo miró a los ojos, como intentando descifrar algo que se le escapaba. El moreno conservaba la calma a pesar de que dos hombres lo agarraban de ambos brazos, apretándolos con tanta fuerza que debía de hacerle daño. No obstante, él no mostraba signo de que sintiera ningún dolor.

—He visto suficiente tus ofensas —señaló hacia la puerta del establo—. Guardias, lleváoslo y… ¡encadenadlo! Que sepa que él no tiene poder; que le quede bien claro que aquí quien manda soy yo —esto último casi lo escupió de la impotencia que empezaba a sentir al ver que el extranjero se sentía poco intimidado por sus órdenes, y que, al contrario, parecía que le divertían.

—Bueno, estoy listo, podemos irnos ya porque eso que estás diciendo nunca va a pasar —mientras los soldados le instaban a caminar hacia el establo, miró al rey, que temblaba de la rabia, directamente a los ojos—. Raoul, ten por seguro que ese dios al que tú das por muerto, te hará responder a cada una de las ofensas a las que me haces someterme.

 

El rubio no se molestó en responderle y caminó con paso rápido hacia el interior del palacio, sin saber cómo sentirse ante la situación que le había tocado vivir. Las chicas del coro observaron entre la maleza cómo los guardias encerraban a Agoniso en las cuadras, no sin antes despedirse de ellas con un gesto que parecía decirles que las veía pronto.

—Confirmado, Raoul le ha quitado el puesto de “primo idiota” a Cepeda, ¿cómo no puede darse cuenta de que es Agoniso con su forma humana?

—Bua, yo es que le entiendo Mimi, si no lo supiera tampoco lo habría pillado.

—Dios mío, es que se va a liar, se va a liar, se va a liar.

—Thalía, llevamos sabiendo un tiempo que se iba a liar.

—Los que tienen unas ganas de liarse entre ellos son estos dos, habéis notado la tensión vosotras también, ¿verdad?

—Marina, ¡que son primos!

—Bueno, Ana, es que liarse con gente de tu familia para los dioses y nobles es muy normal, yo no lo haría pero allá ellos.

—Es que eso explica que Raoul haya salido atontao, tiene los genes que no saben ni por dónde les da el aire.

—¿Cuánto tiempo creéis que tardará en salir de esa prisión? —como si Agoniso hubiera oído la pregunta de Amaia, el suelo empezó a temblar.

Las chicas se agarraron de las manos, preparándose para lo que estaba por venir. Unas nubes oscuras cubrieron el cielo en apenas segundos y sólo se iluminaba gracias a los relámpagos que anunciaban su presencia cada pocos segundos.

—¡Se viene, se viene!

—Ay, bua, ¡qué nervios, chicas!

De pronto, un grito, como de alguien cantando una nota aguda para anunciar su presencia retumbó, como si fuera un trueno en medio de la tormenta que se había desatado.

—Y… se vino.

—Es que menudo dios.

Parecía haber sido un tipo de señal, porque cuando tras una decena de segundos la nota por fin se acalló, el terremoto aumentó de intensidad e hizo que el palacio se fuera derrumbando despacio, poco a poco. Las columnas de los pisos superiores fueron las primeras en caer y debido a ello, la gente en su interior no pareció percatarse de que el edificio estaba colapsando hasta pasados unos minutos, tras los cuales empezaron a salir en estampida por la puerta principal. Aprovechando que con el tumulto nadie se percataría de su presencia, Agoniso se escabulló de los establos y se acercó a las chicas, que observaban fascinadas a la multitud en pánico.

—¿Visteis eso mis ménades? Menos mal que Poseidón me ayudó con sus terremotos que si no quizás no hubiera causado tanto efecto.

—¡Agoniso! —todas las chicas se giraron hacia sus espaldas, desde donde el dios les había hablado y, exclamando su nombre, fueron en su encuentro.

Este sonrió, contento de estar de vuelta con las chicas. Tras el dios asegurarle a Aitana de que estaba bien y pedirle que dejara de llorar, Amaia tomó la palabra y le rogó les contara cómo había escapado de palacio.

—Fue muy sencillo, no me llegaron a atar nunca, es muy fácil hacer alucinar a los guardias de hoy en día. Lo verdaderamente divertido fue cuando hice que Raoul se pensará que el palacio había prendido en llamas; tenían que haberlo visto correr de las cocinas a sus aposentos arrastrando un cubo y tirando agua por todas partes. Creo que toda la corte se piensa que está loqueto —con un gesto se señalo a la sien, arrancando una carcajada a las jóvenes—. Cuando se dio cuenta de que había escapado me empezó a perseguir corriendo por el palacio con esa espadita suya, hasta que me cansé de corretear e hice que el palacio se empezara a derrumbar.

Agoniso se calló y se llevó un dedo a la boca para indicarles a las chicas que permanecieran en silencio. Se giró hacia la entrada un momento y cuando volvió a mirarlas estaba sonriendo.

—Ahí viene Raoul, escondeos otra vez, que no os detengan. El rey lo que necesita es que le calme un poco, que lo veo muy estresado.

El rubio se había parado en frente del palacio y miraba a su alrededor furioso. Detrás de él, la guardia había salido del palacio y ayudaba a la gente a evacuarlo.

—Ven, búscame, chiquitito —susurró Agoniso, y como si lo hubiera oído, aunque fuera físicamente imposible por la distancia que los separaba, Raoul clavó de inmediato su mirada en el dios, que le sonrió y le saludó con la mano.

—¡Tú! —enfurecido, el rey atravesó el claro hasta llegar a él— ¿Cómo has escapado?

—Cálmate, mi alteza —Agoniso procuró pronunciar la “z" de la palabra, burlándose del acento de los Tebanos—, o acabarás muerto de un infarto en dos años… (si no has muerto antes).

—Respóndeme, ¿cómo te has escapado de mí? ¿Qué ha pasado con tus cadenas?

—Chiquitito —el dios resopló, fingiendo estar molesto—, deberías acostumbrarte a escucharme, ya te dije que alguien me liberaría.

—¿Quién?

—¿Tú quién crees? El dios que enseñó a hacer vino con uvas.

La confirmación de que Agoniso, no solo campaba a sus anchas por Tebas, sino que además parecía tener más poder del que él había considerado le sentó como un jarro de agua fría a Raoul.

—¡Cerrad las murallas! —se apresuró a ordenar a los soldados, que habían ya terminado de evacuar el palacio y estaban descansando junto a las ruinas del palacio— Quiero guardias en cada torre.

—Ni te molestes —Agoniso lo miraba, de brazos cruzados, divertido—, los dioses pueden saltar las murallas.

Raoul, harto del insolente extranjero, le agarró del cuello…

"y le empotró contra el suelo y le comió la boca"

 

—“¿Y le empotró contra el suelo y le comió la boca?" ¡Ricky!

El mallorquín se había acercado a la mesa de la cafetería sin que ninguno de los tres se percatara de su presencia, tan absortos que estaban en la narración de Nerea.

—¿No sigue así? Es que os veía tan absortos en el relato que pensé que les estabas leyendo uno de esos relatos eróticos sobre ellos que me ha dicho Miriam que escribes —Nerea abrió mucho los ojos y negó con la cabeza, indicándole al chico que se callara, mientras los otros se giraron a mirar a la chica, con expresión de horror—. ¡Que es broma, maricones!

—A Miriam le dije que escribía sobre Glee… Acuérdate, Ricardo.

—Ah… Sí, fanfics de Klaine, es verdad —los cuatro se empezaron a reír de manera nerviosa, mientras Nerea lo fulminaba con la mirada.

—Bueno, que yo venía a deciros que mi jefe me ha dicho que tenéis que consumir algo, que lleváis aquí dos horas y solo habéis tomado un café. Estáis hechos unos ratas.

—Pues yo quiero un café con leche.

—¡Yo otro, por favor! —Nerea lo miró con cara de “y me lo pagas tú por haberte ido de la lengua.”

—Yo un té negro con leche y dos azúcares, por favor.

—A mí no me lo digáis, que yo ya he acabado mi turno, id a pedirlo a la barra —y se derrumbó, cansado, en la silla vacía junto a Agoney, mientras se quitaba el delantal del uniforme—. Oye, y entonces, ¿qué hacéis exactamente? Yo también quiero escuchar esas historias tuyas.

Nerea suspiró y Raoul se levantó de la mesa, acariciándole con cariño la espalda, como para darle paciencia.

—Yo me encargo de las bebidas, tú hazle un resumen rápido y luego seguimos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.D.: El nombre de Agoniso es una referencia a Agocienta, porque echo de menos a la autora por twitter y a sus fics.


End file.
